Like always
by IchimayxD
Summary: Himes hectic night. I suck at summaries please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Like always**

A.N: So this is my first angst like Ichihime y'all! I hope you enjoy it and review! I'm hoping to try my hand at something other than just one-shots but I know uploading will be a problem so I'll stick with the small stuff for now.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Bleach. :(

Like Always

By: IchiMayxD

She was so sick of it, so sick of the hurt, so sick of the fear, so sick of everything that came with being Inoue Orihime. She was a straight A student but a little ditz, she had a killer body but couldn't get the one person she wanted to look at her to actually do that! She was only eighteen but she wondered if that was what her life would be like, having to watch while he saved her, having to heal while he got hurt, and having to witness him get closer to her

She stood overlooking the river, the same river where he'd lost his mother so many years ago. Ichigo Kurosaki, her Kurosaki-kun. She frowned, staring down at the raging water, the rain falling around her soaking her to the bone, leaving her as numb and cold on the outside as she's begun to feel on the inside.

"He isn't yours you idiot." She told herself. There was a loud thunder clap overhead as if the heavens were agreeing with her. She looked back down, her bare feet were hugging the bridges hand rail, her frail hand was holding onto a beam for support. She stared at her hand, her long fingers were pale and dripping with water, and she vaguely wondered what would happen if she let go. Would he care?

"Of course he would," she whispered a tear falling down her cheek and mixing with rain. She looked up at the sky before continuing "he'd care but for all the wrong reasons."

Her hair stuck to her face, she'd left her pins at home, she knew they'd talk her ear off had she decided to bring them along. She'd left a note as well, though the way her hand tightened around the beam she wondered if she'd manage to go through with anything. She smiled as lightning illuminated he gloomy city of Karakura, wondering why people hated the rain. Orihime always thought it had the power to wash away anything that hurt, she always thought I could connect what would by any other means never touch.

There was no rain in her world, she was the sky floating and free and Ichigo was the land, rough and ever changing, and it never rained, so they never touched. She took one more deep breath before she looked down at the water again, the water was calm and for the first time in a while she allowed a scowl to grace her soft features, the action producing a tear. The rain fell quietly and she wonders if it's passing. She felt a hollows presence a few yards away, before it disappeared all together. He was out there.

Another tear falls and the rain begins to pick up one again, pounding against her back and pushing her forward. She looks at her feet and smiles if she moved then she'd slip. She feels his reaitsu spike as yet another hollow appears and her heart skips, hoping for his well being.

"And if he's not alright," she whispers "he'll just come to me to be healed. Like always." She mumbled wiping her cheeks.

She hated being weak, she hated being her. She wanted to be strong but wanting never got her anywhere, and when she tried to do, she simply got in the way. She wonders why it's so hard to live and looking beneath her, why its so hard to decide whether or not to die. She could feel him coming closer, and she wondered how she was still standing, she'd been in the same spot for over a while, her reaitsu must've been extremely weakened.

He's coming closer, he's inching closer, she can almost smell him. No rain could ever obstruct his scent, so spicy and manly with a hidden sweetness that was uniquely his. He's coming closer.

Deep breaths, painful deep breaths, her heart isn't beating as fast as she thought it would.

Lightning.

Thunder.

He's there.

"Inoue." One word, spoken from one single pair of lips, shattered one world into a thousand pieces.

A/N: So guys tell me what you think? Is it getting good? Do you even know what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Like always pg.2**

"Inoue." One single word, spoken from one single pair of lips, shattered one world into a thousand pieces.

She looks over at him, he's panting, drenched in water from head to toe, a thin stream of blood running down his right temple and down his cheek to drip off his chin. He looks at her, his chocolate brown eyes a mix of concern and what she could only describe as fear. Her hand tightens around the beam before she lets it go completely. His eyes widened a bit as he stepped forward.

"I-Inoue," his voice is low, calm but his eyes portray all his fear and concern. He wants to save her, but no one can save her from herself. "What are you doing up there Inoue?" He asks, walking towards her slowly. She whispers something he can't hear, the wind ruffling against his bankai cloak and making him look like a mere shadow.

"Orihime," she whispers a bit louder, looking up at the sky as the rain fell harder. She looked at him, a sad smile on her lips. "My name is Orihime, Ichigo." She says, her mouth still spread in a smile, before she is falling, the wind and the rain carrying her down and under.

She heard his scream as she hit the water, it's coolness seeping through her skin and numbing her legs, kissing her arms, and burning through her chest. She felt heavy, she felt herself sink and fade away. Her eyes were open and she could see the water toy with her hair as a shadow crept closer to her; her throat burned as the water filled her lungs a d she felt the darkness that had become her home envelop her. Until she felt something strong wrap around her waist and pull up, and as her consciousness faded away all she thought was: Like Always.

His scent was everywhere, wrapped around her like a blanket and cradling her like a child. Her chest hurt, her arms burned, her throat burned, and her throat felt like the desert. She feels a roughness around her right hand, and wonders what it could be, before realizing she's held it before. His hand, Ichigos hand, in hers.

"Inoue," she hears him whisper, his voice so low and sad, so broken. She'd caused him pain, she knew it and it was worse than all the nightmares from Hueco Mundo. "Inoue." He says again and her heart feels heavy. You called him Ichigo, she thinks to herself, but he still calls you Inoue.

Grey eyes open, slowly, the binding white light burning the sensitive retinas and making her blink in pain. His hand squeezes around hers as she tries to sit up, wincing, and coughing. It hurt, everything hurt. He whispers for her not to move, his hand pushing her back as she shoves him away, the action hurting them both. She'd never pushed him away. She was wheezing, her lungs ached, her tongue felt like a weight in her mouth. He patted her back and she could feel her eyes brim with unwelcome tears.

"You should've left me." She croaked, her words were dry and raspy. "You should've just left me." His hand stays put on her back, and she's leaning against his chest, his other arm around her, holding her close. Her face rests on his chest and she wonders where the blush that would normally tiny her cheeks has gone.

"I will never leave you alone Inoue." He whispers making her look up at him. "I will always be there for you."

"No!" She croaked, and it hurt so bad she just wanted to stop, but her mouth had run away from her and her legs were too burnt out to give chase. "I don't need you to save me! You can't save me!" She screams, throwing the covers that are swimming in his cent on the floor and trying to stand, her legs giving out. He reaches out to catch her instinctively and she cries "I don't need you! You won't save me! Just leave me alone! No one will ever be able to save me Ichigo! No one!" She was in pain, her heart ached for more than one reason, her tears ran down her face and they felt like lead.

He simply holds her, and his heart hurts, to see her so broken, to hear her tortured words. He could save her, he would save her! He holds her tight, her cool skin pressed up against his warmer one a d he wonders when he'll get her back, his Orihime.

"Orihime," he whispers and his voice is thick with something he hasn't heard since his mothers death. She shakes in his arms and he turns her, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I will never leave you Orihime." He vows, his eyes flooded with his conviction and resolve. Yet she crumbles in his arms, crying so hard her already throbbing head feels like its about to explode.

"Damn it!" She cries and his surprise over takes him for a split second. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She pounds on his chest and he lets her wear herself out. "Damn it." She whispers leaning forward, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm here Orihime." He whispers wrapping his arms around her and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Like always."

So there it is! I hope you guys liked it! Idk I actually did! Alright please review and tell me where I went wrong! Live you! 3


End file.
